Skyscraper
by Nataliax7x
Summary: songfic. inspired by song "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. read A/N. just read, it's better to not explain. one-shot.


**A/N: contains spoilers from 3X23 & 24, Strawberries and Cream**

_Skies are crying. I am watching. _

_Catching teardrops in my hand._

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Teresa Lisbon sat alone in her office. It was midnight and everyone had gone home. It had been one hell of a week. O'Laughlin had turned out to be Red John's mole, she got shot in the shoulder, and Jane murdered Red John. _Jane murdered Red John. _And now he sat in jail. Patrick Jane slept in a cell for the past week for murdering a serial killer and saving thousands of lives.

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper._

She hasn't seen him since it happened. They wouldn't let her. They kept her from the man she loved. Yes, she finally admitted it. She loved Patrick Jane. Tears silently poured down Teresa's face.

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken and untangle you from me._

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet._

The trial was hell. Reliving everything that happened over and over again. Listening to the lawyers argue, manipulate, and spin false tales. Watching Jane calmly recount what happened while he was on the stand. Seeing Grace fall apart because her fiancé tried to kill them all. Not knowing what to do; feeling helpless. Sleepless nights became something that Teresa became accustomed to during the three-month long trial.

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper._

_Like a skyscraper._

Waiting. Waiting. That's all it seemed like Teresa was doing. It seems like that's all she's ever been doing all her life. Waiting for her dad to stop beating her and her brothers. Waiting for someone to come and rescue them. Waiting to find out if the only man she ever truly loved, loved her back. Waiting for the verdict in the trial.

_Go. Run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here._

_Watch you disappear, yeah._

_Go. Run, run, run. Yeah, it's a long way down._

_But, I'm closer to the clouds up here._

Finally the verdict was in. He was only sentenced to six months in jail. She could handle that. She would wait for him. She visited him every day in prison; telling him about the team and their latest case. Sometimes Grace or Rigsby or Cho would visit him. He still smiled, still laughed, still played his mentalist games, still annoyed the hell out of her, still made her love him. He was the same Patrick Jane.

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Oh!_

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground._

_Like a skyscraper._

_Like a sky scraper._

_Like a sky scraper._

_Like a sky scraper._

She was there the day he got out of prison. She waited for him outside the prison gates. He gave her one of his charming mega-watt smiles. He opened his mouth to speak, and what came out surprised her.

"Thank you, Lisbon for visiting me every day. It meant the world to me. Sometimes, the knowledge that you were coming to visit was the only reason why I got out of bed." Jane spoke softly and in a serious tone.

Lisbon was taken aback for a moment and didn't know what to say. And then, she knew. "You're welcome Jane. You know, you may annoy the hell out of me, and there may be times when all I want to do is punch you in the face for being such an ass, but you are family. And family is always there for each other."

Jane stared at her for a while. The ever-twinkling ice blue eyes stared deep into the calm, green emerald.

"I love you, Teresa Lisbon."

"I love you, Patrick Jane."

They closed their eyes, leaned forward and shared a simple, sweet kiss.

The end.

**A/N: this was a songfic inspired by Demi Lovato's song, Skyscraper. It's such an inspirational song, and I definitely encourage you to look it up. Beautiful. Please review! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! And I didn't have a beta for this story. I just wanted to write from the heart and post it without editing. I always think the best writing comes straight from the heart.**


End file.
